Reminisce
by Mah-Xien
Summary: Memories of the past. One simply cannot just bury them away. With a bit of XAlia


Notes: I gotta fight my author's block if I want to finish anything. I won't be able to update for a long while so I have to work on my projects while I'm still here. I dunno, this just passed me while I was daydreaming……… I haven't been in touch with my one-shots since………I dunno, last month? Hehe

Disclaimer: I'm not rich. And you can't sue me. Because I don't own Mega Man X, nor the characters involved in this story. So you can't sue me! Bleh! (sticks tongue out)

**REMINISCE**

By: Mai

I knew that this day would come. Ever since the Repliforce incident, I knew that one day, Zero and I have to fight one another. I don't know why that feeling suddenly came in me, though. But somehow, as I watched and fought my comrades who had gone Maverick, I have the feeling, that one day, either Zero or I will be just like them, and we will fight one another.

Although we didn't became Maverick, we still fought. It wasn't because we were infected, though. I just wanted to prove Lifesaver wrong, that Zero wasn't going Maverick, nor is he a part of that virus, for that matter. But Zero took it the wrong way, so in short, we fought. It was a fight that wasn't supposed to happen. It was a fight between brothers, between best friends who were squeezed in a major battle.

I now held Zero's beam saber in my hand. This beam saber was all that was left of my best friend. I don't know how it got to my side, but somehow, deep in the recesses of my mind, I knew that Zero would have wanted it to be here with me. It was………a part of him. He takes care of it the way he takes care of that long golden hair of his. That, and the saber, was treasure bestowed upon him as a Hunter and a Reploid.

I decided to stay for a while in this empty recharging bay, just to clear up my mind. The Hunters need me, so I should always stay focused on what I'm doing. I can't afford to let them down………they're family. And they're always there when I really need them. All you needed in a family is already there, in them.

When I need a father figure, I can always count on Signas to be one. Since he now holds the position as the Supreme Commander of the Maverick Hunters, just as I was before, he knew what I was going through as a Hunter. He may not be in the battlefield like I am in right now, but they were the ones most affected by the battle going on. They were behind the scenes, guiding the Hunters, wincing as one of us go down, shouting orders to medics to go there on the double. I couldn't blame him, or Alia, when they try to reprimand me of the life bar.

And there was Douglas. He reminded me of the many mechanics that passed through the years, but he, as a reploid, was unique. I could never forget the times wherein Zero or I would destroy one of his customized hoverbikes in a mission. I could remember him yelling his head out to us as Zero and I slapped low fives behind our backs. If I can remember, the most recent number of bikes destroyed was………about four? I could only laugh at the memory it brought.

And one could never forget the ever-stern Lifesaver, the chief medic of the MHHQ Infirmary. He, aside from Signas, was a very strict reploid. The lectures Zero and I got from him were worse than what we got from Douglas! But, I knew, if it weren't for his damn lectures, I wouldn't have survived the entire mission. Nor would Zero.

I sighed as the memory of Alia came in. She would always be there for me, no matter what. Her arrival after the Repliforce incident lifted my spirits up. Not just mine, though, but Zero too, seeing as he never passes the opportunity to tease me about her. My moments with the both of them were the best of my life.

Ask me why? It's because………it just reminded me that not everything on the surface are fighting, that there is always time to relax, to enjoy, to have fun, and………everything else other than fighting.

But I think, even though a war has passed, it is not too late to stand up again, to rebuild what has been destroyed and lost, to restore the peace that was supposed to have been decimated by the tragedies brought by war. Many lives had been lost. Many of my comrades were destroyed, infected and assassinated because of it. Many of the innocent were killed………

Thoughts of the Repliforce surfaced in my mind. General, Colonel, and Iris. Good reploids with bad influences. These people I held with great respect, but, like I said, there is no war that has no sacrifice. I sighed as the I remembered it all. I wish it didn't happen. But not even I could turn the wheels of fate around.

The metal doors of the recharging bay slid open, announcing the presence of another in the room. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Of all the years I've spend in the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, I seem to have taken in the sights, sounds, and scents of every other reploid in this building. Especially those who are close to me.

"X?" I couldn't compare the sounds of battle to the sweet sound of her voice. "Are you here?"

To ask such a silly question, it is unbecoming of you, Alia. The thought brought a smile to my face.

"I'm here, Alia." I called, just to go along with her silly question. I stood up from where I was staying and placed my beam saber in the compartment I had on my back. I faced her and placed a smile on my face. "What's up?"

"I knew I'd find you here." The female reploid sighed, a similar expression on her face. A solemn expression then replaced her smile. "I think I know why you're here."

My smile wavered a little, but it didn't disappear. I walked towards her, and held her in my arms. "Don't let me worry you. I try not to remember anymore."

The navigator embraced me back, making me pull her closer to me. She really has a way of making me speechless. Ah, yes, the great Maverick Hunter Mega Man X, who defeated Sigma, became speechless, all because of one beautiful navigator. "You were always a bad liar, X."

I chuckled. "So I was. So I was."

Notes: This was pretty small, but it did the job of taking out the author's block :) aw, I never seem to get enough of XAlia, neh? Well, thank you for reading! Dya!


End file.
